Rack mounted fabric and networking switch products may be mounted in a rack cabinet in both front facing and rear facing orientations. Some products are offered with the option to optimize cooling for either orientation as an ordered preconfigured model. Other products need to be partially disassembled to reverse the flow based on the orientation. Still other products electrically reverse the flow via switches; however, reversing the flow is not feasible for high performance fans due at least to directional flow fan blade optimization.